


One Hell To Another.

by ThemSoundwaves



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Gaster (Undertale), Fluff, Focuses Mostly On Gaster And Alastor, Headcanon, Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, No Plot, Romance positive, Slow Burn, well maybe some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemSoundwaves/pseuds/ThemSoundwaves
Summary: Alastor is a master at pulling creatures from the void.A shadow here, a tentacle there, usually the same ones.Not today, though.Today, The Radio Demon pulled forth a very confused skeleton with cracks across his skull and a jagged, lonely smile.“My, My.” Alastor crooned. “Now how’d you end up in there?”----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A story of two awkward asexuals trying to figure out what life [and death] means.
Relationships: Alastor & W.D Gaster, Alastor/Gaster, Galaster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> Yeah, this is happening.  
> After a while of rewatching the pilot and bingeing Ashleys' Livestreams, I finally feel like I've got a good enough grasp on the characters to produce a fanfiction. This will be pretty crack, and probably crap. but well see if its liked or not!
> 
> Testing the waters with a prologue!

* * *

_**Prologue** _

* * *

Alastor took to the hallways like a housecat in search of entertainment. He advanced with a destination in mind and hummed softly to himself as he walked. He made up unique tunes to the beat of his footsteps, swinging his cane to lyrics only he and his pets could understand.

Shadows scattered across the walls, eagerly following him to the lobby. Alastor stopped when he arrived, Peeking out from behind the wall of the hallway, just barely in sight, he observed the state of the hotel on this new day. 

The sight that greeted him was like every day before. Angel Dust was nodding off on the couch, colorful eyes half-lidded and locked on the television screen. Husk was at his bar, slumped over his drink with one eye closed and the other fixated on a far wall. Neither Charlie nor Vaggie were anywhere to be seen, presumably fornicating and or going over hotel business, like usual. 

Said business was agonizingly slow; As Alastor predicted it would be a year ago. They gained one other resident within that year, and he was the physical embodiment of anxiety and stayed locked in his given room during all hours of the day. There was little to nothing to do here, and believe him; Alastor had already done his fair share of pestering the newbie before that in itself grew dull.

Ignoring the only other demons in the lobby, [He didn't want to talk to those degenerates anyway.] Alastor slipped from his hiding spot and headed for the main doors. He would either take a pleasant stroll down the streets of Hell or go on a killing spree. He wasn't sure which one he was up for yet. Still, he supposed he'd figure it out eventually. 

With a wave of his microphone, Alastor summoned a portal behind him, calling a shadow to assist him with opening the door while he approached it; he reached the door with a furrow of his brows when his shadow had yet to open it for him. 

Now that was strange, the creatures from the void were always excited to offer their aid to him in exchange for momentary freedom from that dark, isolated place. Had it not heard the unspoken command in his mind? Had anyone even come from the portal? Where did the others go?

Alastor spun around to address the possibly confused shadow; his mouth hung open, disoriented static burst around him that almost appeared to echo off whatever it was before him. The words in his mouth refused to spill.

At a sharp glance, one would have thought the being in front of him was a shadow, with the long, black torso that flowed into an inky puddle at their feet, but as Alastors gaze traveled up the abnormally tall darkness, it became apparent that said shadow, was no shadow at all.

A bone-white face glanced around the lobby, a small purple heart for a pupil rapidly darted across the interior of the room. His sharp mouth stretched into a surprised grin, and he stood utterly still. Long arms were pulled up in front of his chest, left to dangle like the creature didn't know what to do with his appendages. 

Finally, those eyelights met his, and it gave the Radio Demon the fuel he needed to speak. Excitement thrilled inside of his dead soul. 

_Finally something interesting!_

"Well, what a surprise this is!" Alastor announced, sliding up to the creature who bent away from his advance. Alastor circled the long thing, and it took only a moment for him to conclude that it was alive, not dead, like everything else he'd pulled from the void. This was no demon, but a living, soulful being who did not belong here. 

The closer Alastor got, the further the skeleton creature shrunk away from him; amazingly expressive sockets shifted through several different emotions at once, though his mouth retained its sharp, almost shy grin. Fear, excitement, disbelief. He practically expected the being to bolt at any given moment, so he stopped his inspecting. Alastor would rather fuel his interest, than place terror as he was used to doing.

He _looked_ solid, though an itch in the back of Alastor's mind told him he was not. He wore a long black labcoat that appeared to melt into his body, with a pale cream-white scarf around his neck. The hands of the creature twitched, Alastor noted, with deep consideration that he could see _through_ them, they had _holes_.

How strange.

How _exciting._

"My, My." Alastor crooned, he leaned towards the skeleton, as far as his body would allow. "Now, how'd you end up in there?" 

The skeleton raised his holed hands and began gesturing passionately. Alastor stared at the appendages, watching them flow in movements that must have been impeccably practiced. The demon stood there patiently, barely blinking while he waited for the hands to still. When they finally halted, Alastor tilted his head inquisitively; his fluffy ears bounced to the side at the movement. 

Alastor blinked.

The creature's single eye light flickered right back at him.

...

"I regret to inform you that I have no idea what you just said!" The demon purred out, most proudly. The skeleton in question pulled back with a slight scowl upturning his features; He pressed a strange hand to his forehead in what could only be assumed as annoyance.

He began to gesture again, Slower this time. His body was bobbing from left to right, unbalanced on his... feet~ puddle? 

**-Nam- GASTER. -machi- trap--snow-Where?-**

Alastor blinked, gathering only a small portion of the gestures the man who spoke in hands used to communicate with him. He hadn't expected to understand at all, so imagine Alastors joy when he heard a broken up voice in his mind, like waterlogged static. The sound was deep and hollow, with a hidden accent that made him sound intelligent. This was so fascinating! 

"Gaster, you say?" To answer this, Gaster nodded several times in short, excitable succession, the skeleton moved foreword, stepped back, moved foreword _again,_ his body mass shifting and molding to his movements. 

**_Where?_ -Time-?**

With a bark of a laugh, Alastor straightened. He pressed his cane against his chest. "Currently, It is Twelve forty-five!" He swept out his microphone in a grand gesture, turning to face the lobby, neither Angel Dust nor Husk appeared to notice their newest guest. And Husk was staring in their direction, for Satan's sake! "The weather is cloudy, with a chance of mass genocide, and you, my friend, Are in Hell." 

Gaster tensed, his curious eye light searched Alastors large deer eyes, flickering from one to the other as if trying to find a hidden lie. Alastor waited for some kind of reply and said response came when the skeleton hastily and unexpectedly _melted_ into a pool on the floor then disappeared. 

Calm static filtered through the empty room as the Radio Demon stared down at the carpet where the mysterious anomaly had been moments before. 

Was it something he had said?

It must have been something he said. 

This was much more enjoyable than yet another day of installing fear into the residents of Hell. 

Fixing his coat, Alastor turned away from the front doors and openly slunk his way around the hotel, his eyes were locked on the corners, searching through each spot of darkness for a cracked face, and a ragged smile. 

* * *


	2. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things before we begin here. I would like to thank all of you who kudos, bookmarked, and generally read this little thought piece. I would also like to thank my two reviewers. Zelink-Nalu and MageofVoid for complimenting this story's concept! I found it quite interesting myself when I imagined it up!
> 
> You may have noticed Gasters' appearance to be different from most descriptions of him. Mainly the scarf and the purple heart eye light. That's because this Gaster is based on the version I drew of him. I'm going to try to keep him like how most writers pin him as, but the way I've seen his character is probably much different than most! Please do let me know if his personality is too strongly OOC (though technically, Gaster never had much of a cannon personality) and I will set my goal to fix this!
> 
> furthermore, If Alastor is OOC as well give me some tips on how to improve it! Id like to say I write him well, but there's always room for doubt.
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, here's the official chapter one! I do hope you enjoy :]

* * *

_"Get back from me demon, or be exorcised._

_Now I can't stay behind,_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance,_

_Upon you,_

_Too chilling, more than I can tell._

_Burning, now I bring you hell."_

**_-Disturbed - Hell._ **

* * *

_It'd been a long while since Gaster had changed positions. His body was still, unmoving, thoroughly surrounded by a rippling abyss that was the Void. Gasters' gaze stuck to the far end of that thick blackness he'd grown accustomed to. Time was no doubt broken here, Generations could have flown by in the twinge of his eye light, and he'd be none the wiser. It felt like an eternity._

_Maybe it was._

_His mind proved empty, having thought so much that there remained nothing left to ponder. There was nothing new to think on, neither a way sedate his urge to learn, or tools he could use to create the machines he'd pieced together in his skull... There was nothing here, and in return, he was nothing._

_He was nothing._

_Did he even exist?_

_The answer to that question was too far from his mental reach. His mind had begun deteriorating long ago, and he had no way to exercise it._

_Gaster looked down at his hands, unfocused sockets studying each nick and mark that made him_ Gaster. _He recognized those shallow scars, the smooth holes, but could not recall when he'd gotten them. The scientist flexed_ _his phalanges deliberately and numbly. He could feel the action, and see himself moving... but did that make it real?_

_How long has it been? Were Sans and Papyrus still the younglings he'd left behind?_

_His soul clenched, as it always did when he thought of his sons. He'd realized all too late that he should have given them more attention while he was around. Having an infinite amount of time to think about his previous actions, left Gaster dreaming of a future where he could rectify his prior mistakes._

_He would spend less time working, and more time at home. He would go above and beyond to learn each of his creation's likes and dislikes. Gaster would study them and their ways with all the focus and joy he had once spent on his experiments, and with it, give gifts that would please them to no end._

_He wouldn't criticize Sans' drink preferences. He would no longer hesitate when Papyrus came in for a hug._

_So much he would change..._

_Nevertheless, the longer he stayed here, the more he began to forget. He held onto those memories for all he was, even if it meant forgetting himself in the process._

_Gaster had grown so accustomed to the stale barely moving aura of the void. The constant ring in his skull in the near-dead silence, at first, disturbed him. Now it was normal._

_So the instant that normalness changed... he noticed._

_A flicker of wind, accompanied by a quiet burst of static._

_With that change came a volley of energy Gaster didn't even know he possessed, and a feverish need to move._

_Something had changed._

_Wildly, the scientist spun around in his spot, his eye light darted about the blackness until it focused on the source of the disturbance._

_A swirl of bright purples so small, off in the distance. Gaster could barely see it, but he recognized it for what it was._

_A portal._

_It was a_ portal.

His sons found him!

_Gaster didn't stop to guess where that portal may lead him, his soul thrummed with activity, and he billowed foreword like a thrashing wave, desperate to reach his salvation before it had a chance to disappear._

They found a way to free him!

He was going home!

_There was no hesitation when he pushed himself through the whirls, even when a rush of sickness rolled through him and set him off balance, he forced himself within anyway, too eager to be away from this Hell._

_He expected to see Sans and Papyrus standing there, with happy tears in their sockets, welcoming him home... just as he had imagined so many times..._

_When he materialized on the other side, his body froze._

Danger.

_The backside of a tall monster he'd never seen before greeted him. It had bright red hair and long, pointed ears, resembling a human._

_behind the Monster, Gaster caught A rare glimpse through the building's large, colorful front doors. It showed a deep red sky._

_Then, the monster turned around, and a sense of vulnerability crept its way through his bones._

_This was_ not _the underground._

* * *

Hell.

It was _Hell._

All this time lost within the void, with no way on his end to escape. All Gaster had was hope: a hope that his sons would free him. 

Then, he ended up in Hell. 

Gaster was not one to believe in celestial beings. Many would argue the existence of Monsters to be Supernatural in its self. It was not, it was Magic, and the two topics were completely different things.

Scientifically, at least. 

To him, at least. He never personally studied it and found no interest in the matter, He had no place to talk. 

This was all so strange, looking back on it now Gaster could recall the palpable feeling of dread that went through him the second his warped body touched that opening. The feeling of _death_ so thick he could taste its tang on his tongue, down his throat. Why didn't he listen to the signs? In truth, He ignored the warnings, recognizing that anywhere was better than another lifetime in the Void.

His soul quivered in his chest, Gaster pressed a hand to the spot, believing a few soft presses would rid the uncomfortable throb, It didn't. Every so often said soul would pulse powerfully, sending a signal to his skull. Repeating the same word every time. 

_Danger._

He would not ignore that warning this time.

He managed to squeeze himself through the thin crack of a door, into a room within the mansion he'd taken refuge in. The building was was empty for its capacity, and that caused the skeleton brief confusion upon the thought. Had a building like this been in the Underground, hundreds would be thriving here, it would be alive and bustling with activity.

The chamber he hid in was filled with taped up boxes and half-covered furniture, resembling more of a storage room than a bedroom, as he expected it to be. Everything was in remarkably solid condition despite the layers of dust that coated the objects within. He grew transfixed on each item his eye light slipped across. How long had it been since he'd seen a painting? A chair? Or even something as plain as a wooden floor?

Gaster ran a digit across a gold stitched, red couch, as he walked past it, basking in the softness beneath his boned fingers. Not once did he think he'd miss the feeling of a plush fabric beneath his fingers. He'd taken so much for granted before, a mistake he would never do again.

There was a window on the other side of the chamber that he cautiously made his way towards. He wanted to see it, this world he had found himself in. Gaster wanted to confirm what the ... Demon said. Reaching hesitantly, Gaster pulled back the musky curtain obscuring this world from his view. The scientist gazed upon a sight he never thought he'd see again.

A _sky._

It was not bright baby blue with puffy white clouds like he remembered from his time on the surface when he was a youngling.

It was not dark purple rocks with scattered crystals from the Underground.

It was a vast, seemingly endless sea of crimson, with glowing stars freckled throughout its expanse.

Although this sky was not the one he'd been waiting for...

It was breathtaking all the same.

His body shivered, no matter how hard he attempted, Gaster could not pull his view from that atmosphere. An hour passed before the skeleton was able to yank his vision away to the city below.

His soul buzzed darkly at the sight of it. Shrouded in shadows, he could see a glowing pentagram on almost every building. Gaster could not detect anyone moving beneath, but somehow he knew the place was very much alive. 

His soul shrunk away from what he was seeing.

_Danger,_ It pressed, again.

Gaster drew away from the window allowing the golden curtain to fall back in its place. He couldn't quite describe the way he was feeling, but he knew immediately that he should avoid going out there.

He needed to think. Taking a breath Gaster did not need to take, he shifted away from the window and began scouring the room. He needed something to write with, and something to write in, the scientist wanted to start his plot to return to the Underground. Now that he had access to tools, nothing was stopping him from getting home to his family. To make up for the time he'd been away. 

Gaster paused, slowly, his gaze drew to his body mass. He almost could not remember what he looked like before his accident, but Gaster knew this was not it. The lasting effects of his mishap would no doubt follow him wherever he'd go. Would Sans recognize him? Would Papyrus? Would they be afraid of what he'd inadvertently become?

Was there a way to fix it?

Before he could answer any of those questions, he caught sight of a notebook half-peeking out of an opened box, banishing his doubts Gaster picked the book and skimmed through it. The majority of the journal was empty, so he carelessly ripped out the used pages and focused all his attention on finding a writing utensil.

In his haste to write down his thoughts, the skeleton didn't notice a dark figure standing in the now open doorway. He hadn't seen the tendrils of shadows strewn across the walls, curiously watching him, until he bent down to inspect under the couch, and came within inches of two glowing yellow eyes and a surrounding blackness darker than the void.

Gaster twisted upwards with a warbled cry of surprise, only to stumble backward a few paces when his sockets met two large, red glowing oval orbs. 

A stunning beautiful red and black pen poofed to life before his eyes, held up by a gloved hand.

"Are you looking for one of these?" The same demon from before purred.

Despite himself, the skeleton flinched away from the object and voice, panic set in, and he began to mold.

_Danger._

"Wait! Wait! Dont puddlize! I'm merely trying to offer you a pen!" 

Gaster froze mid-way, nothing more than a foot tall inky pool on the floorboards with a skeletons face laying petrified on its surface.

At his pause, the figure stepped closer, but only a few inches, he bent down and flashed a toothy smile at him, still holding out the pen. A few tense moments passed, and neither moved, the television could be heard playing downstairs, and surrounding them both, was a low pitch of buzzing electricity. 

Gaster gradually stretched out a hand. The static grew in intensity up until the moment he wrapped his phalanges around its metal. 

The static stopped. 

The demon before him stood upright and took one big step back. Ever so tenderly, Gaster began to return to his full height.

"I never got to introduce myself. Which is rather rude of me." The demon moved so fast; Gaster only got a flash of him before the creature was alongside him, thrusting out a hand. "My name is Alastor! Though most residents of Hell call me The Radio Demon. I am a silent partner of the fine establishment you find yourself in!" Gaster did not shake his hand, too overwhelmed by the burst of energy from the man. 

Alastor did not seem to mind this; he easily slid to the other side of the skeleton and continued. 

"Please excuse my pestering, but it seems that you've managed to crawl yourself through one of my portals. This leaves me bewildered because I hadn't once pulled anyone _living_ from the void! Also! I couldn't help but notice how you got through a locked door! My, for a living being, you seem quite powerful! What _are_ you?" Alastor paused, presumably to breathe. Gaster had yet to move an inch since the introduction, his arm was still outstretched, with the pen dangling from his fingers, threatening to fall at a moment's notice.

Gaster cursed himself for processing this as slowly as he was, but he was simply too frazzled to say a proper response. So humbly, he lifted a hand and gestured.

**Gaster...**

Alastor's head tilted to the side, and he let out a breathy grunt of a laugh. "I know who you are! just not _what_ you are. Do care to explain?"

Gaster held the notebook to his chest, finally regaining a proper conscious, instead of setting down the objects to speak this time, he summed two hands behind him to converse for him. Chatting in his current form was new to him, he'd only had his thoughts in the void. The scientist found he could not physically vocalize, He had no voice, but his hands spoke for him, Alastor seemed to understand it. 

**I am a Monster. I come from the Underground.**

Before he could continue, Alastor tossed his head to the side with a scoff sharp enough to cut diamonds. "Don't be so hard on yourself, dear Gaster! I have seen far more frightening creations in my time than you!"

Gaster sighed, rolling his single eye light in memory of his race, and their horrible way of naming things.

**I belong to them. We are a species, The Monsters.** He explained, Alastor hummed in thought, adapting well to Gasters language. His mouth opened to speak. However, a timid knock on the door had him holding his words.

"Uh, Alastor?" It was a woman's voice; the skeleton could tell. She sounded apprehensive, a quick glimpse through the bottom of the doors slit proved two figures were outside.

"Just a moment," Alastor promised, giving Gaster a formal bow he whisked his way over towards the door, he opened it, just an inch, then rested his cane against the frame to stop it from being opened further.

"Who are you talking to?" The woman asked. Slowly, Gaster melted down into a pool and inched his way towards a corner, carrying with him his newest possessions. He was grateful for the distraction and needed to get his thoughts together.

"Myself," Alastor answered in a heartbeat. "And _why_ do you ask?"

"Because... well. We sort of need you to go over a new form of advertisement, We're running out of ideas, and we could use a fresh pair of eyes~." 

"What are you doing in there?" A second voice demanded, more profound than the other women, Gaster could tell from the tone of her voice that this new female was someone he'd want to evade. 

"Don't be so suspicious!" The skeleton stared down at a blank page while he listened, gripping the pen in his digits hard enough that it should have left dents. It did not, it was a very strong pen.

"Of course, Of course! I'd love to! Allow me a few minutes, and I'll join you." The door closed with a click, then half a second later, reopened. "Don't wait for me; I have private businesses that I need to finish up here. I'll be right down." 

Before either could reply, the door shut once more. It grew quiet, and a few ticks passed with nothing but the sound of Alastor's footsteps traveling about the room, no doubt searching for the skeleton who hid from his sight. Instead of giving up, as Gaster expected him to, the demon straightened after his search and called out to the seemingly empty room.

"If you're still here, Id like to welcome you as a guest to the Hazbin Hotel! Please make yourself at home, and feel free to wonder!" He added, as a mutter under his breath. " _~Though I doubt you will~_ " Then louder, he continued. "I will leave one of my shadows outside should you need anything! Just get their attention and I'll hear. It was a pleasure to formally meet you, Gaster. I hope soon we can hold a longer conversation!"

Once more, the door opened and closed with a soft crack. Gaster did not rematerialize until he felt sure that no one was lingering. And still, he refused to move from the small crevis he'd clung his mass to. He did, however, lay his new notebook across his lap and pressed this beautiful pen to its worn paper. 

This time, no ideas came to him; he was only able to stare down at that blank sheet of paper with a stunted muse and an empty skull. It was strange how, when he was alone in the Void, he'd had enough ideas in his head to create a hundred machines, but now, nothing substantial came to him. 

He felt lost and confused, and knew deep down he was in a state of shock. Gaster would get nothing done like this, he needed time to settle. For now, he was free from the void and, albeit, tossed into another place he did not understand, available to work to his soul content. 

Gaster wrote the only thing that made its way to the forefront of his mind. The edge of his mouth tipped upwards in a slight smile, and when he finished, he circled the entry twice. 

_'One world closer._ _'_

_'Soon'_

* * *

_"Now I can't stay behind,_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance upon you,_

_Too chilling, more than I can tell,_

_Burning, now I bring you hell._

_Ah ah,_

_Oh burning, now I bring you hell._

_Ah ah,_

_Oh burning, now I bring you hell._

_- **Disturbed - Hell.**_

* * *

[My Tumblr](http://themsoundwaves.tumblr.com/)

[My Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoEmruKgx0zNgtVtsgrrkEw?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
